Meeting my Ex
by michi-fan
Summary: ~*COMPLETE*~ One of them is lying. An old friend shows up. Who is it? «Oh i'm so sorry. Please don't take that ring off, he never put it on my finger!» REVIEWS, PLS!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, have you seen my lunch?" Tami asked her mom as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"I thought I put it on the kitchen counter." Mimi answered curiously. "It's not there" "Then where is it" "I don't know. It was there a minute ago, then it just disappeared." Tami said trying to be upset  
  
"C'mon, don't be upset" Mimi trying to cheer her up. "I'm not upset, ok" Tami murmured. "But you look up." Mimi couldn't finish, because another voice spoke. "Hey Tami, are you looking for this" Tai jr. said smiling, holding up her lunch. Tami and Mimi turned to face him, standing at the door. Tami felt anger boiling in her; it always like this every morning; she always get fooled. "I'm so gonna kill you. Give it back!" Tami yelled and chased after her brother screaming in laughter.  
  
"Oh brother" Mimi sweat dropped. ****** "Honey! I'm going to the mall with Sora. See you there in 3 hours" Mimi shouted to her husband Tai.  
  
****** At the mall, 2 hours later.  
  
"It's about time you guys came." Mimi had her hands on her hips.  
  
"Anyway, I want you to meet someone we met today." She pulled them by the arm to where Sora and Michelle were sitting. The guys were still silent.  
  
"Tai. Matt" Sora spoke. "I want you to meet Michelle Mesters" Tai and Matt eyes popped out. "What's wrong. Aren't you gonna say hi" Mimi said looking at them. "H.Hi" they greeted nervously, looking at the ground. "You guys can be more respectful. It's like you've seen a ghost" Sora announced. This time they even got paler. Their wives were looking at them questioningly. Michelle was staring at them, especially the guys. "Tai. Matt. Is that you?" Matt and Tai looked up. They nodded. "Hey, nice to see you guys again" Michelle smiled. Mimi and Sora looked at each other and shrugged. "Do you guys know each other?" Mimi asked confused. "Yes. I'm Tai's ex- girlfriend" Michelle announced. Sora was out of words. Matt and Tai were white as a ghost. Mimi was standing there staring. "Really? I didn't know MY HUSBAND used to have a girlfriend." Mimi elbowed him in the stomach. Tai winced. ~ This is bad ~ But Mimi wasn't angry. She was smiling. "Oh I'm sorry," said Michelle apologizing. "That's ok. But the good news is." Mimi stopped and grinned. Tai and Matt were staring at her. "Guess what?" Sora said shinning like the sun. "What?" The guys asked. "We invited her to dinner tonight" She answered. The guys had their jaws dropped. ~ She doesn't even mind ~  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

You see Michi entering the living room. As she was sitting down on the couch, Tami came downstairs.  
  
"I wouldn't sit there if I where you" said Tami behind her.  
  
"And why not?" Michi questioned.  
  
"Because mom and dad had it going there." Tami grinned.  
  
"EWWW! Yuck! Gross! I can't believe they had here. Plus it's on the couch" she cried out wiping herself. "And even more ewww, I have sticky stuff on my pants" she was grossed out as she wiped her hands on her pants. "That's called 'cum'" Tami told her sarcastically.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tai jr. as he entered the room.  
  
"Michi has cum, because she sat on the couch where mom and dad did it" Tami told him.  
  
"Yes! It works!" exclaimed Tai jr.  
  
Michi and Tami looked at him like his weird and then Michi started to fuss: "What! You put this" "Yeah." her younger brother said smiling. "You're gonna pay!" Michi gritted. "Nah! Don't need to. I just put a little. Besides, they did it, not me" Tai jr. said. "Oh my god! I'm gonna change" she said and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
Mimi and Tai came bursting in. "Looks like they're arguing" Tai jr. muttered to Tami. "Mom! Dad! What's going on?" Tami asked. "Your mom invited someone very particular tonight," Tai said outraged. "Who? Your grand-parents" Tai jr. ask laughing. "No, mister. His ex-girlfriend" Mimi answered. Tami, went 'o' and Tai jr., stop laughing and looked at them. At that moment, Michi came downstairs.  
  
"Hey, what did I miss?" Michi questioned. "Mom invited someone particular to dad this evening" Tami and Tai jr. both announced. "Who? Your great grandparents or Rob Deniro" Michi said laughing hysterically, but stupidly. Her parents glared. "Ah! Very funny" said Tami snapping her fingers at Michi's head. "No, you burger head. His old girlfriend" Tai jr. told her. Michi's eyes went very big and round. "Oh."  
  
There was a big silence between them, but Michi spoke up "You know mother, meeting someone's ex, is not good" she stated. "And why not?" Mimi eyed her with her hands on her hips. "It could get into fights. And I mean real serious catfights" Michi suggested. "How do you know?" her mom questioned. "Because I know. It'll be ballistic. I'm telling you," her oldest daughter said. The others nod their heads slowly. "And mom?" Michi asked. "Yes?" Mimi answered. Michi took a big breath. "You guys are so disgusting!" Michi yelled. "I can't believe you guys had it here," she cried out. Tami and Tai jr. were looking at eachother. Tai jumped in surprise and Mimi was just staring at her daughter wide eye. "I still can't believe that you guys did it on the couch" Michi finished. "Huh?" Mimi was confused. "What are you talking about?" "Mom, you know what I'm talking about" Michi said "No" Mimi said, "You guys did it." Michi breathed out. "Did what?" asked Mimi. Michi sighed and dropped her head down. "You're hopeless" "Now, who are you calling hopeless?" "You, mom" Mimi glared. "Don't you get it. You had it! Urgh! Is it that hard to understand" Michi cried. Now, it was Tai's turn to speak: "Mimi" Mimi turned to face him. "What?" "It means we had sex" When he said that, Mimi was shocked. "Oh my god! They knew," Mimi shouted "Umm.yeah.I guess so" Tai said, scratching his head. "Tai you didn't even clean the couch" "I think I forgot" Mimi faced her children. "Who knew about this?" Michi and Tai jr. pointed at Tami. "I saw it last night" Tami apologised. "What!" And with that, Mimi fainted. "I think mom is a little hardheaded, don't you think" Tai jr announced. "I think she fainted" Michi said. ~ Of course she did ~ Thought Tai, helping her up."I'm out of here," yelled Tami.  
  
******  
  
Mimi and Tai were in the kitchen talking. Matt and Sora were also there, but in the living room.  
  
"Mimi, please can't you cancel the dinner" Tai pleaded.  
  
"No. It's gonna hurt her feelings"  
  
"Look, she 'dump' me, okay" Tai said.  
  
"It's because she didn't feel the same way or there was nothing 'there' anymore" she told him. "Tai, please make this evening nice. For me"  
  
"Okay" She gave him a peck on the lips and went in the living room and Matt came in the kitchen.  
  
"What did you say?" Matt asked.  
  
"I told her about Michelle and that she dumped me"  
  
"Did you told her the rest?"  
  
"Hell no. She would be mad at me."  
  
Then Davis came out the bathroom, nude but a towel covering him. Tai and Matt looked at him.  
  
"Davis what are you doing here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Taking a shower. Actually I'm finish." He answered. "Why is Matt doing here? You should ask him too"  
  
"He is a guest for dinner," Tai said.  
  
"Oh. I'm here, because my shower is." "Brisée" he finished. At that, they sweat dropped.  
  
"Matt" Sora entered the kitchen and gasped at the sight of Davis naked, well half-naked. "What is this naked idiot doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. He just came out from another planet" Matt said. "What did you wanted to say?"  
  
"Oh yeah, nothing. Just checking" She giggled and left. ~ Girls ~ The guys thought.  
  
~ We need a diversion. We need someone, ~ Tai thought. Then a brilliant idea popped in both guys head. They turned to look at Davis, who's looking at the mirror.  
  
"Davis" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure it will work" whispered Matt.  
  
"It has to" Tai half whispered and half-exclaimed.  
  
Davis, who was still looking in the mirror, overheard and headed towards them. ~ What are they up to? ~  
  
"Hey guys what's new?" asked Davis  
  
Matt and Tai looked at each other and gulped.  
  
"Davis, we were wondering if you can do us favour. A big favour" stated Matt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We had this idea and we wanted you to do it. It's a diversion" Tai finished.  
  
"Why can't Matt do it?" Davis eyed them.  
  
"Because.." Matt couldn't think of anything but Tai answered him. An answer that he didn't really like.  
  
"Because Sora would think his dick head" Tai replied.  
  
"You jerk!" Matt yelled and shoved him.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for? I was only trying to cover you up" Tai uttered.  
  
"By calling me that! Ha! Nice try" Matt murmured.  
  
Davis stared at them as if they're were wild animals but he didn't hesitate.  
  
"Ok. I'll do it" he protested without even thinking.  
  
The guys looked at each other and blinked.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Davis questioned and they grinned and explained.  
  
******  
  
"Davis what are you still doing here?" Matt spoke as Davis re-entered the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tai said.  
  
"To answer your question, I'm going to change" Davis said (who still has his towel around his waist)  
  
"You don't even live here" Tai answered.  
  
"That's why I'm going home" Davis finished.  
  
"Like that!" They yelled, pointing at him.  
  
"Yeah, That's why I have the towel" he said and left the kitchen.  
  
"That was weird" Matt spluttered.  
  
'Ahhhh!'  
  
There were screams in the living room. Tai and Matt ran in the living room and stopped surprised.  
  
"Oh my god" Tai exclaimed. Davis was naked. His towel was stuck at the kitchen door.  
  
"What is he still doing here?" Mimi shouted. "Err... I don't know.. He's a guest?" Tai was out words. Mimi eyed him suspiciously. "Like that" she finished. "No. Are you crazy or what?" he replied. Sora, Tami and Michi had their eyes covered with theirs hands. "Why are you looking at him?" Matt asked her. "I'm not" Mimi told him trying to avoid Davis. Tai jr. was looking at Davis strangely. Michi smack him with a disgusted look.  
  
"Ow! What did you for!" he scolded.  
  
"You were looking at 'HIM'" she pointed, not facing Davis.  
  
"I'm a guy"  
  
"EW! What are you now?" she yelled as she extended her hands in the air.  
  
"Hello? I'm a guy. Remember?" he told her waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Urgh! He's gay!" she shouted as she took a step back. Tai jr. scowled: "Mom!"  
  
"Okay! That's enough!" Mimi stopped the arguing. "Tell me I'm not dreaming" Tami sighed. She slapped her cheeks alternately: "Wake Up! Wake up! Wake up!" "Tami stop it," they all said.  
  
"Where's my towel?" Davis asked covering himself.  
  
~ It's about time ~ Matt thought. "Um.. Davis, it's stuck at the door" Tai replied.  
  
******  
  
At dinner..  
  
"Michelle, I want you to meet my husband's dopey little brother" Mimi introduced Davis to Michelle: "Hi! Nice to meet you" she extended her hand. Davis flashes a smile, held her hand and shook it. When Mimi introduced everyone, they all sat at the table. Matt and Tai gave a sign at Davis.  
  
"So.. How was it when you dated Tai?" Mimi asked Michelle. Tai gave a look a Matt and turned white.  
  
"Oh, it was wonderful," she said. "When we first dated, he took me to this disco party.. And he.."  
  
"*Cough* 'ahem' *cough*" Davis acted. Mimi, Sora and Michelle looked curiously at him. "There was something in my throat," said Davis as he pointed at his neck. "Yeah then he kissed me. But not my first kiss, though" she added. "He also took me to this.." "Can I have coffee?" Davis questioned. "Yes" Mimi, said. The she turned at Michelle: "Continue, please" "Yes, he took me to this hill, where you can see the stars," Michelle said dreamily. Mimi smile suddenly faded. She was raised an eyebrow: "yes.." "The best thing Tai did to me was, well we were in a roof, you know, were you can see everything and he brought me flowers.." Michelle continued. "This is were I cried.. Yeah and he bent.." "AHHHHH!" Davis jumped off his seat and accidentally spilled coffee on his shirt, which surprised everyone. Sora glared at him. "What?" "Explain yourself" Sora, said as rise from her chair. "Eh.. The coffee was hot, yeah, it was really hot," "It's warm, not hot. I checked before Michelle came" She told them. Sora faced eve ryone: "Sorry'bout that. My husband's best friend's brother is a little clumsy today," she said to Michelle as she looked coldly at Matt and Tai.  
  
"As I was saying, he bent on one knee and..." Michelle giggled. " And he proposed to me." She finished. Mimi felt anger boiling up. She looked at Tai and shouted: " YOU PROPOSED?" Tai was out of words and just smiled. Mimi got angry and stomped out of the room. ' AAAHHHHHH!' Davis fell backwards while screaming. Matt glared at Davis while Sora had her head in her hands. Michelle was confused and looked around. ~ This is the weirdest family I ever met ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mimi, please..." Tai demanded. Mimi ignored him and Tai continued to follow her. "Mimi, I know, okay, look.." Tai grabbed her arm and turned her around so she can face him. She was really pissed.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she yelled as she pulled away from his grasp. Tai held his hands up as he surrenders. "Mimi, look at me..." Tai cupped her face with his hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay. But I didn't mean to hurt you" They were still lock eyed as silence surrounds them. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mimi asked. "Because I..I didn't want to hurt you" "But you did. You hurt my feelings. Why did you do that to me?"  
  
"Look Mimi, please forgive me. You're my everything. You mean so much to me. Not Sora nor Matt or anyone. Just you" Tai finished. Mimi looked deeply in his eyes and saw the truth. She smiled and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him fully on the lips. "Okay. I forgive you" He smiled and spin her around. "Thank you" he said whispering in her ear.  
  
"Oh Mimi, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that!" Michelle said bursting in the kitchen. "No. No, it's okay" Michelle stopped and looked at the ring in Mimi's hand. "Don't take that ring off.." She pointed at Mimi. "Put it back on. He never put it on my finger!" She exclaimed. "What!" Mimi yelled and stared coldly at Tai. "It's the same ring?" Tai didn't know what to say, so he just smiled. (A/N: a fake smile)  
  
******  
  
Tai paced around the hall before entering his and Mimi's bedroom. ~ I'm so dead..Why didn't I tell her a long time ago? Because you're dumb Taichi Kamiya ~ he thought. ~ Okay, I'll go in like nothing ever happen.... ~  
  
"Mimi, I'm sorry...ok-" but Tai was interrupted by Mimi's voice: " I don't want to hear it" she yelled. "But..." "No buts, no if, no whys, no ands, no nos, no, no and no" she said harshly. While she had her ring in her hands, and looking at it, she spat: "Why didn't you tell me, eh?" "You've hurt my feelings twice in one day" "How could you?" Tai hung his down, staring at the floor, more precisely at his feet. "Um...Mimi what are you doing? He said looking at his wife who was holding the ring. "What does it look like. I'm looking at it if there's something written on it" Then Mimi noticed something scared on it. It was: MM. Mimi rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You told me that MM stands for 'My Mimi'..." Tai was still silent. "But it stands for Michelle Mesters. Everything you did to her was the same thing for me. Haven't you tried something else" she sighed.  
  
She looked at him. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"You're gonna have sex with me, and then I'll make you feel better and vice- versa" Tai exclaimed. "No...just don't even think about it" she glared at him, and put the ring on the nightable. "Go to sleep" she said as she lay down on the bed. "G-night" she whispered as Tai walked slowly towards the bed and fell asleep.  
  
****** Reviews please!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Tai woke up very early. He got out of bed and grabbed his towel and his clothes for today, and went in the bathroom. Tai turned on the shower; stripped down and got in the shower. He was still thinking about what happened last night when he was talking to Mimi.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Mimi, I'm sorry...ok-" but Tai was interrupted by Mimi's voice: " I don't want to hear it" she yelled. "But..." "No buts, no ifs, no whys, no ands, no nos, no, no and no" she said harshly. While she had her ring in her hands, and looking at it, she spat: "Why didn't you tell me, eh?" "You've hurt my feelings twice a day" "How could you?" Tai hung his head down, staring at the floor, more precisely at his feet. "Um...Mimi what are you doing? He said looking at his wife who was holding the ring. "What does it look like. I'm looking at it if there's something written on it" Then Mimi noticed something scared on it. It was: MM. Mimi rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You told me that MM stands for 'My Mimi'..." Tai was still silent. "But it stands for Michelle Mesters. Everything you did to her was the same thing for me. Haven't you tried something else" she sighed.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh Mimi, I am truly sorry. But I will make it up to you" he said to himself. When he was done taking his shower, and got dressed, he went to Michi's room. Michi was still sleeping. Tai smiled and gently stroke her hair. He took out a pencil from her desk and wrote a note on a piece of paper. Then silently, he left the house.  
  
Mimi woke up with a groan because the sun was shinning on her face. She looked on her side, and to her surprised, Tai was not there. ~ Where could he be? ~ She thought. Mimi stuffed her face in her pillow and began crying quietly.  
  
******  
  
Michi sat silently on the kitchen stool. Tami and Tai jr. stared at her confused. "Hey sis, what's wrong?" her younger brother asked. "Mom and dad had an argument last night. I heard them arguing. Isn't it?" Tami questioned. Her older sister nodded with a sigh. "Where's mom?" Michi demanded. "I think she still in her room. Why?" Tami told her. "Early this morning, I heard dad enter my room and he stroked my hair. After he left, I found this note that I think he wrote" Michi said showing them the note. "What does he mean by that?" Tai jr. asked. Michi just shrugged. "I don't know, but he want us to be there. We mustn't tell mom," she said quietly.  
  
******  
  
"Mom we have to go somewhere but I swear we'll be back!" Tami shouted. Mimi came in the living room and looked at them. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Mom it's important, ok. We have to go but we'll back soon" Tami finished as they left leaving Mimi standing there clueless.  
  
"Ok dad, what's going on between mom and you?" Tai jr. asked. "Here. Give this to your mom and here's yours" Tai said giving his children some clothing and ignoring his son's question. Michi, Tami and Tai jr. suspiciously stared at their dad. "Dad what's this?" Michi demanded. "I don't have time to explain-" but his eldest daughter cut him off. "Dad what's really going on? We're all worried about you and mom" Tai sighed "We had an argument last night. I don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"I think we know about it but what are you planing to do. Meaning about the clothes you gave us" Tami questioned. "You'll see for yourselves and hear it too" Tai told them. They look at him and shrugged. "I'm planing to renew our vows" Tai finished. This got their attention; Michi was so happy, Tami and Tai jr. were cheering. "I really want to clear things out so we could all live happy ever after. Just like a normal family" Tai said. "Now go back home before Mimi gets worried. And don't tell anything to her because it's a surprised. Just convince her to meet me here"  
  
The children nodded and left as quickly they could. When they got there, they saw their mom sleeping on the couch peacefully. Tami shook Mimi in the arm slowly: "Mom wake up" she whispered. Mimi woke by the voice of Tami. "What is it? Something wrong?" Tami looked at her and smiled while she shook her head. "No. Everything is alright," she said. Then she looked at the clothing on her arm given by her father. "Here" she said giving her the clothes. "I think this is for you" she smiled. Mimi looked at it and took it. "What's this?" she demanded. "Dad wants you to wear it. You have to meet him at the place where you guys had your first date" Tami told her. "Why?" Mimi asked. "He told me it was a surprised, something like that" Tami finished and went upstairs. At the top of the stairs, Mimi heard her daughter yell: "We have to be there by 6 o'clock and you have to be there by seven"  
  
******  
  
When Mimi got there, she didn't see Tai. She waited patiently when started feeling cold. ~ It's getting cold. I wonder where he is ~ she thought while rubbing her bare arms since she was only wearing a strapless white gown. ~ Why didn't I bring my coat ~ she muttered to herself.  
  
"Mimi..." Mimi heard a soft voice. She turned around and saw Tai standing there with a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Tai..." Mimi whispered as she stared at him walking towards her. Tai came up to her and gave her the flowers. She smiled as she gently took it. They were staring in each other's eyes.  
  
Mimi broke the eye contact. "So..why did you wanted me here?" she spoke softly. Tai gently put his hands on the side of her arms. "Mimi, look at me" he demanded. She looked at him silently.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the things I have done" he started. "But you've hurt me Tai. You've hurt me" Mimi she said as she pulled away from his grasp. Tai saw the hurt in her eyes. "Look," he said as he held her chin with his finger. Mimi had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want to apologise for the things I've done. You're everything to me. I don't know how am I gonna live my life without you" he continued. "I want to make it up to you. For the things I've caused you" he told her as he also had tears.  
  
"I want to live my life with you. To live a normal life because I cannot move on without you by my side" he finished. Mimi stared at him. She never him spoke like this to her before. "Please Mimi, my love, give me another chance" he pleaded.  
  
"I-I don't know" she spluttered. "I don't know if I can" "Mimi, please" Tai begged her. "I told you I don't know" she uttered as she turned her back against him, and cried. "Mimi, I rather not have another argument with you, but I have too" he said as he turned her around so she can face him.  
  
"Mimi, do you want us to separate?" he asked. She look up and answered: "No" "Then why? Why don't you give our love another chance?" She shrugged and then started crying. "Mimi, don't try and hide your feelings" he said looking at her as he cupped her face in his hands. "I know you love me. Don't deny it"  
  
"I'm not" she told him. He smiled. "Mimi, you're denying it. I know you are. Don't we love each other?" he spoke. "It's just that-that I'm afraid..." she whispered unfinishing her sentence. "Afraid of what?" Mimi gave a sigh. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I'm afraid to get hurt again," she said looking away.  
  
"Mimi, of course I trust you..." "I know I was such a jerk but I'll make it up to you. I promise" he told her. "Do you mean it?" she questioned. Tai nod. Then he whispered three words that she always wanted to hear. "I love you"  
  
Mimi felt happy again. Everything was completed. She just needed to prove her love to the man she loved the most. "Tai, I-I love you, too" he smiled as they leaned to capture their lips. Tai held her by the waist as Mimi circled her arms around his neck as she playfully played with his hair. She felt right. She felt whole again as silently tears fell from her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness but tears of pure happiness as she kissed him passionately.  
  
They let go as Tai dragged her to where they can see the sun. "Mimi, you're the woman I love the most. Will you renew our vows?" he proposed as he knelt down on one knee. Mimi was shocked at this as she started sobbing happily. "Yes, Tai, I will" she answered. He smiled as place the silver diamond ring on her finger.  
  
"Tai, where are we going?" Mimi asked still gazing at her ring. "You'll see. It's a surprised" he told her leaving her confused. They were inside this mansion as they reached and stopped in front of very large doors. "Ready?" he asked looking at her. She stared at him when they entered the room full of guest. "Oh my god!" she was extremely shocked.  
  
(A/N: Okay, let's skip this crap)  
  
******  
  
(After the wedding..)  
  
"Oh Tai, I had such a wonderful time" Mimi sighed happily. She took a glance at her new silver diamond ring that Tai had bought for her. They were seated on a carriage dragged by its owner and his horse. He explained how did he all plan the wedding in one day. "I'm so happy to be the luckiest woman alive," she said. Tai chuckled at her response. "I love you. This is the greatest time of my life" she told him smiling. "And I love you too" he told her as they snuggled up closely to look at the full moon.  
  
******  
  
Reviews please! It's finished. Finally. There's gonna be a sequel for this called 'I feel like a prisoner' And don't blame me, I know it's corny, but it has to go with the story. Don't worry because I'm not totally done. I'll be updating my finished fics. Now and then.  
  
Peace out! 


End file.
